


Bailamos

by Deathangelgw



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, Multi, Smut, Songfic, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: Wufei walks in on something and then gets enmeshed into it...talk about a sandwich!





	

Okay, I had told myself that I wasn't gonna write another story for a while, but I can't resist! This stuck in my head and I know that it will.... well, read on!

Title: Bailamos

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: The usual sad stuff....I don't own them, wish I did! I also don't own the lyrics. They belong to that really hot Enrique Iglesias man, yeah.

Warnings: PWP, OOC, AU (definitely), Lemon, voyeurism, exhibitionism, ohhh anything else??

Pairings: Some of you are wondering if I'm gonna tell, aren't ya? OK....3x5x4, how's that!

Rating: I can't seem to stay away from NC-17!! Maybe it's R

Feedback: Ohhh Yes! Much needed....though you don't have to...*pouts and gives chibi eyes*

Note: I would suggest popping in this song if you have it. Gets ya in the mood! I'm gonna have the translations for the Spanish at the bottom...nuff said!

 

_lyrics_

‘thoughts’

 

Wufei woke up slowly from his nap. ‘Ahh, peace and quiet,’ he thought happily as he sat up on the couch that he fallen asleep on. Heero and Duo were out shopping and Trowa and Quatre must have also gone somewhere. Wufei wasn't sure, but the lack of noise seemed to support the theory. He got up and was stretching when he heard some music start up in the rec. room. ‘Hmmm, so someone is here,’ he thought as he went towards the music.

 

_Tonight we dance_

 

He was getting nearer the door when he heard a soft moan. Curious, Wufei quietly opened the door to the recreation room a bit more to see better. He was greeted with a very interesting sight.

 

_I leave my life in your hands_

 

Quatre was sitting with his back against the couch, no shirt and very tight jeans his only clothing. He looked like he and Trowa had just been having a make-out session, blond hair somewhat messed up and a very obvious arousal straining his already tight jeans. Trowa was standing a few feet away from the blond vision, also dressed in only tight black jeans.

 

_We take the floor_

 

Trowa moved fluidly, dancing to the music that flowed out of the stereo. He moved his hands over his body like a lover, seductive and playful. Wufei watched this sight, as enraptured as the dancer's lover to the movements that seemed to pour out of Trowa.

 

_Nothing is forbidden anymore_

 

Wufei found that he was breathing harder as he watched the dance. He felt warmth spread through him, starting from between his legs to a now throbbing point. He knew that he should leave, but couldn't move as he felt that he was rooted there. He continued to watch as the two beautiful lovers played.

 

_Don't let the world dim my sight_

 

As Trowa danced, Quatre watched, a sexy smile playing on his luscious lips. He looked his lover up and down as Trowa moved his hands over his body. Trowa's muscles rippled as he danced, enticing Quatre to no end. Quatre felt his arousal strain even harder and decided to relieve that.

 

_Don't let a moment go by_

 

As Wufei and Trowa watched, Quatre slowly removed his pants and tossed them to a corner, out of the way. His arousal sprang forth, freed and wet with the blond angel's excitement. He sat down again and continued to watch Trowa, stroking his cock as he watched.

 

_Nothing can stop us tonight_

 

Wufei felt a familiar ache in between his legs, as his own arousal made itself known. He took off his shirt, trying to cool down from the heat that overwhelmed him. When he returned his attention to the dance, Trowa was also removing some clothing. The pair of pants that had been Trowa's only barrier was soon joining Quatre's in the corner and the arousal that had been tantalizing both Quatre and Wufei now was free and glistening.

 

_Bailamos!_

_Let the rhythm take you over_

_Bailamos!_

 

Trowa began to dance again, his hands moving freely over his body, caressing and stroking as he moved his lithe body to the music. Wufei soon had his pants undone and was unconsciously stroking his own member as he watched the two boys stroke themselves and tease each other.

 

_Te quiero amor mio_

 

Quatre was enjoying watching his lover dance and pleasing himself. He was always such a beautiful dancer and it turned Quatre on to no end whenever Trowa agreed to dance for him. He moaned as Trowa began to stroke his cock in time to the beat. The passion was apparent in Trowa's eyes as he did this and looked at his lover. Then, as Quatre watched, he heard another moan nearby.

 

_Bailamos!_

_Gonna live this life forever_

_Bailamos!_

 

Subtly, Quatre looked around to see the source of the erotic moan. He then saw Wufei standing in the doorway, shirt off, pants undone, watching Trowa and himself while stroking his own cock. Amused and incredibly turned on by the Chinese boy's obvious arousal, Quatre turned back to watch his lover dance some more. ‘This may turn out to be more fun than I had thought,’ Quatre thought as he began to stroke himself even more at the thought.

 

_Te quiero amor mio_

_Te quiero!_

 

Trowa noticed through a haze of passion and enjoyment that Quatre was subtly looking around the room. Carefully following his lover's lead, he too looked around and saw what must have attracted Quatre's attention. Wufei in the doorway, watching them and aroused by their play. ‘Hmm, maybe this was going to be more fun than either of us had anticipated,’ Trowa thought as he decided to turn the eroticism up more.

 

_Tonight I'm yours_

 

As Wufei watched the two tantalize each other, he continued to stroke himself. He felt sad that all he'd be able to do was watch. The two lovers were indeed very beautiful and Wufei had always felt a little sad that they had each other. He had always admired them and had even lusted after the both of them sometimes.

 

_We can make it happen I'm so sure_

 

Wufei watched as Trowa's dance became even more erotic, his hands moving over his body invitingly. Slowly, as Trowa and Wufei watched through passion-hazed eyes, Quatre stood up. Seductively, he moved towards his lover and stopped with just a couple of inches between them. He turned around and began to dance with Trowa. Trowa moved forward slowly, closing the distance between them and they danced as one.

 

_Now I'm letting go_

 

Trowa moved his hands up Quatre's thighs, gentle and seductive. As he came up the silky thighs, he gently caressed the rock hard erection that was between them, causing Quatre to moan and buck his hips in response. As Trowa continued his move upward, Quatre moved his own hands up Trowa's thighs and back so that they grabbed Trowa's tight firm ass. Trowa groaned and thrust forward, grinding his arousal into the blond's firm ass. They danced like this, stroking and grinding into each other until both were panting and moaning with desire.

 

_There is something I think you should know_

 

Wufei was panting and moaning slightly as well as he watched the lovers dance. He leaned against the doorjamb and continued to stroke his hardened cock, trying to get some relief. As he watched, Quatre turned in Trowa's arms and kissed him deeply and passionately. Trowa returned the kiss with force and caressed the silky body in his arms.

 

_I won't be leaving your side_

 

They parted, panting and Quatre then stepped away from Trowa. Trowa watched him as he went out of Wufei's line of sight and silently went to the door. He pulled it open quickly and Wufei fell in, tangled in his own pants.

 

_We're gonna dance through the night_

 

Wufei watched Trowa as Trowa's eyes followed Quatre out of Wufei's sight and wondered what the blond was doing. Suddenly, the door flew open and Wufei found himself falling into the room, tangled in his pants and guilt on his face.

 

_I'm gonna reach for the stars!_

 

Wufei looked up, confused and embarrassed as Quatre and Trowa came closer to him. But, instead of anger in their eyes, he found amusement and desire. Unsure of what was going on, Wufei sat up and looked at them warily. Quatre bent down and slowly removed the offending article of clothing and then began to caress the muscular legs, moving up. Wufei moaned as Quatre moved past his arousal and up his chest.

 

_Bailamos!_

_Let the rhythm take you over_

_Bailamos!_

 

Wufei found himself looking into eyes that shimmered like the sea as Quatre looked him in the eye and smiled. He then found another pair of hands running slowly up his back as Trowa sat down behind him and moved his hands so they joined the blond's on Wufei. Trowa bent his head and licked a path from the base of Wufei's neck to his ear, causing the Chinese boy to shiver in desire.

 

_Te quiero amor mio_

 

"Would you like to join us, Wufei?" Trowa breathed into Wufei's ear and then began to kiss down the path that he had just left. Wufei shivered again and his cock moved in response to the mouth that was teasing him. Quatre laughed throatily and joined Trowa in kissing Wufei, traveling down the boy's neck and onto his chest. Wufei moaned and let his head fall back as he reveled in their talents.

 

_Bailamos!_

_Gonna live this life forever_

_Bailamos!_

 

Quatre looked up and smiled again as he watched the gorgeous Chinese boy give in to his passion. He reached a hand up and caressed Wufei's face and bent in to capture his sweet lips in a passionate kiss that sent flares of need through both of them. They both moaned and Trowa caressed Quatre's cock, causing the blond to break the kiss and gasp. Trowa slowly stood up and brought both boys to their feet, gasping as Wufei ran his hand up Trowa's thigh and caressed his cock. Quatre removed the hairband that kept Wufei's hair trapped and ran his hands through the silky strands, reveling in the feel.

 

_Te quiero amor mio_

_Te quiero!_

 

They began to dance again, Wufei in the middle, and were soon panting and groaning as they ground into each other and moved their hands over each other’s bodies. Trowa then bent down and began to lick Wufei's glistening arousal, causing the boy to cry out in pleasure. Quatre grabbed Wufei's mouth again in a kiss and began to rub his own arousal into Wufei's hip. Wufei reached down and started to stroke the offering, causing Quatre to pant and Trowa to speed up his own ministrations. Quatre pulled back suddenly and, with an erotic grin on his angelic face, went to find the tube of lube he knew Trowa had brought in with him.

 

_Whoa, oh oh oh_

_Tonight we dance_

 

Trowa pulled Wufei down so that he was sitting in his lap and began to kiss him. Wufei ardently returned the kiss as he began to caress the tall boy's muscular body. Trowa moaned and threw his head back, exposing his neck to the Chinese boy, who began to kiss and lick the offering. He moved down and was licking Trowa's nipples when Quatre returned with the needed lube. Quatre watched his soon-to-be-lover please his current lover for a minute and then impatience overtook his brief observations.

 

_Whoa, oh oh oh_

_I know tomorrow_

 

As Quatre came up behind Wufei, he first leaned his head past the busy boy and grabbed his lover's lips in a searing kiss. He then caressed Wufei's back down to his firm ass and grabbed the flesh. Wufei gasped and brought his head back up where he found his soon-to-be-lovers looking at him with amusement again. He grinned back at them and moved off of Trowa's lap. They moved as if reading each other’s thoughts as Quatre lay on his back and Wufei knelt between the legs that parted for him trustingly. He felt Trowa move behind him, waiting.

 

_Whoa, oh oh oh_

_If you will stay with me_

 

Trowa squeezed some lube onto his fingers and then put some onto Wufei's fingers. Then, after placing the tube close by, he pushed one finger into Wufei's tight ring. He then added another, stretching the muscle that was squeezing his fingers. Wufei was very tight, which might have meant that he was a virgin to this way of making love. Trowa smiled slightly as the boy moaned and twisted, trying to get used to the feeling. Trowa then pushed in another finger. He brushed against a spot in Wufei, causing him to gasp and groan as pleasure shot through him like electricity.

 

_Te quiero mi amor_

 

Wufei had taken the fingers that Trowa had just put lube onto and looked at them uncertainly. He had looked at Quatre, who had smiled at him and spread his legs even farther, presenting his entrance to Wufei willingly. Wufei had looked down and slowly, for he wasn't sure what to do and didn't want to hurt Quatre, pushed one finger into Quatre’s entrance. At that same time, he had gasped slightly as Trowa had also begun to prepare Wufei. This had encouraged Wufei, who had then added a second and then third finger to the first. He brushed against Quatre's sweet spot at the same time as Trowa did to him. Wufei and Quatre gasped at the same time and soon were pushing back on the fingers.

 

_Bailamos!_

_Let the rhythm take you over_

_Bailamos!_

 

Removing their fingers, Trowa and Wufei then took some lube and put it on their fingers. Wufei looked at Trowa then reached over and began to stroke Trowa's cock. Trowa did the same to Wufei and soon they were panting again with need. Positioning them so that Wufei was over Quatre and Trowa was behind Wufei, Wufei began to push his cock into Quatre. He went slowly, trying to keep from wanting to slam into the blond. Soon, he was inside Quatre to the hilt. He tried to regain some control, which was difficult because Quatre began to wiggle impatiently. Soon, he had some control back and looked back at Trowa, who then began to slowly take Wufei.

 

_Te quiero amor mio_

 

Trowa went slowly as well, due to Wufei being so gloriously tight. Wufei's tight passage gripped him and begged for more and it took all of Trowa's strength to resist slamming into the black haired boy. Wufei moaned the whole time, panting towards the end as Trowa finally entered fully into Wufei. Slowly, Wufei and Trowa began to withdraw themselves. When only their heads were left inside, they stopped.

 

_Bailamos!_

_Gonna live this life forever_

_Bailamos!_

 

Trowa waited until both Wufei and Quatre were wiggling impatiently. He grinned and then thrust himself again into Wufei, who then thrust into Quatre. They soon had a rhythm and were thrusting into each other wantonly. Quatre was moaning and encouraging both of his lovers to go harder, faster. Trowa changed his angle slightly, hitting Wufei's g-spot each time and causing Wufei to do the same with Quatre. Soon, their pants and moans filled the room as they came closer to the edge.

 

_Te quiero amor mio_

 

Reaching around Wufei, Trowa grasped Quatre's neglected arousal and began to pump roughly in time to their thrusts. Quatre cried out in pleasure as this sent him over the edge and he came violently and coated Wufei's stomach and Trowa's hand. Quatre's muscles clamped down on Wufei, who thrust a few more times into Quatre and then released himself into the blond with a groan. Trowa followed swiftly, driven over by the cries of passion from his two lovers and his own need. They collapsed into each other and recovered their breath slowly.

 

_Te quiero!_

 

Trowa and Wufei removed themselves slowly and all three sated boys lay down beside each other. Trowa reached up and grabbed the throw blanket from the couch and covered them. He then leaned over Wufei and kissed Quatre gently and then Wufei. They then cuddled together and, with Wufei in the middle, fell into a deep sleep.

 

_Bailamos_

 

 

~Owari

 

Here are the translations:

Bailamos= We dance

Te quiero amor mio= I love you my love (or something like that!)

 


End file.
